A distributed base station, compared with a conventional macro base station, is divided into a Base Band Unit (BBU) and a Remote Radio Unit (RRU). For ease of management of BBUs and flexible configuration of resources in a radio network, network operators and equipment vendors in the industry propose a network architecture that implements centralized management of BBUs. In this case, how to implement optical interconnection between BBUs and RRUs becomes a key technology. In the prior art, two methods are mainly used to implement the optical interconnection between BBUs and RRUs.
A first method is using fibers for connection, that is, using fibers to directly connect BBUs and RRUs, and a network structure thereof is illustrated in FIG. 1. In the method, the network structure is simple, but many fiber resources need to be occupied. Therefore, the method is inapplicable to a scenario where fiber resources are insufficient, and features a high cost.
A second method is using a metro wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) network for bearing, that is, using a metro wavelength division multiplexing network to bear a Common Public Radio Interface (CPRI) service between BBUs and RRUs, and a network structure thereof is illustrated in FIG. 2. The method uses an existing metro wavelength division multiplexing device to bear services, features high reliability, and is flexible in networking and service upgrade. However, the method requires that the wavelength division multiplexing device is placed in a dedicated outdoor cabinet or a wavelength division multiplexing device suitable for an outdoor scenario is developed separately, and features a high cost in networking. Therefore, a problem of large resource consumption and high costs in interconnection between BBUs and RRUs exists in the prior art.